


you’d be a great mom

by izurulovesboats



Series: first requests from tumblr [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, injury mention, parv almost fell down a quarry, strife is fixin up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: ”Mind running that by me again, Parv?”





	you’d be a great mom

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have a song for this one Ack

“You’d be a great mom, y’know?”

 

“...I’m sorry, _what_?” Strife questioned, taking a second to stop patching up Parvis’ gash on his arm and looking up at the bloodmage sitting beside him, on his bed in the castle. “Mind running that by me again, Parv?”

 

“I’m saying that you’re, more or less, more like a helicopter parent than a businessman.” Parv grins, letting his snarky attitude surface for a little bit after the adrenaline of the situation had mostly subsided, “You didn’t even _look_  when you pulled me back up from the quarry, it was like it was an instinct.”

 

Strife recalls the incident that happened a few hours before. Parvis was out of any.. at the very least useful materials, so he figured a trip to the quarry they both set up would do them some good. Parvis was asking a lot of questions about the quarry and not paying attention to where he stepped, a false move and he was falling into the mine.

 

Granted, he was right. It was essentially on his own quick thinking that Strife was able to pull Parvis up that fast, the only injury occurring when Parv was in the middle of falling and snagged his arm on a rock. He wouldn’t really classify that as.. being a good caregiver, though. The thought of him even having a kid to take care of made the CEO shudder in absolute disgust. Strife then returns his gaze to the arm, trying to keep himself busy while he thought of a comeback, “..You’re clumsy by nature, Parvis. If you thought I _wouldn’t_ be ready for something like that, you’re wrong.”

 

Parvis rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay. Sure. You have all the attributes for being a good parent, Strife, and I _dare_ you to convince me otherwise.”

 

“Oh?” Strife lightly growled, keeping his eyes on the way his hands were applying the bandages and trying to pay no mind to the fact that blood was rapidly rushing up his face, “Tell me then, Parvis, what are the good attributes you’d see in a parent, because I don’t know what the fuck you could get from a suave businessman such as myself.”

 

Parvis makes a light ‘hm’ at this question, the gears churning in his head over and over as he thinks. “Well, you’re quick to react, which I said earlier. You’re good at being outgoing and teaching. You’re.. very crafty when it comes to fixing things. Organized.” He lists, which again, Strife can’t see any correlation, until Parvis nods “And you’re.. caring, believe it or not.”

 

“Caring?” Strife scoffs, stopping his work on Parvis’ arm again to look up at the mage, “Tell me, Alex, when have I ever been a caring individual? The only thing I care about is my company, I don’t get—“

 

“If you weren’t some sort of compassionate,” Parvis interrupts, “You wouldn’t be bandaging me up after I did something stupid, now would you?

 

Strife’s joking expression fades into something along the lines of flustered, his shoulder tensing at the realization that Parvis is probably right. _He_ _always_ _is_ , it _feels_ _like_. He sighs, and continues work on his arm, “..Fine. You win. This doesn’t mean _anything_ though, got it?”

 

Parvis giggles at his reaction, nodding, “Of course, Strifey, we can’t get it out that the oh-so charming businessman William Strife has _emotions_! That would ruin his career!” Parv rolls his eyes, “You’re allowed to be nice, Will. You and I both know that evil CEO persona of yours isn’t a good mindset to have.”

 

Will grumbles, fastening the last of the gause to his arm and gently setting it back in Parvis’ lap, “Then that will be our little secret then, that I’m not some savage businessman. A secret between boss and employee, alright?”

 

Parvis sighs, softly complying, “..Alright, Will.”


End file.
